Dr. Cranken
Mad Scientist Dr. Cranken is the second in command of Gedow, as well as head of its weapon research division, and a villain from the video game; Viewtiful Joe 2 and the anime; Viewtiful Joe. History Dr. Cranken first appeared to Joe and Silvia after they tried to claim the third Rainbow Oscar, but it suddenly moved away from them. He asked what kind of hero let a Rainbow Oscar slip through their fingers and Silvia asked if he was really going to fight them. Cranken said that the fun was over and that he was going to introduce them to one of his creations, who specialized in getting rid of trash like them. Cranken then asked if they found it odd that the Oscar moved away by itself and called out for his creation, Cameo Leon, to show himself. However, Cameo Leon showed up next to him and began blabbering on about how he’d scared them all. Cranken told him to shut up, saying his antics were a disgrace and told Leon to bring him the Oscar. As Cameo Leon grabbed it, he said their Oscar retrieval plan was going smoothly and Cranken asked how their other plan was going. Cameo Leon said their search for the Black Film was also going well, but as he started blabbering on again, an irritated Cranken told him to stop talking. He ordered Cameo Leon to deal with Joe and Silvia, supporting his creation with weapons and devices. When the Cyber Phantom was destroyed, Cranken noted there must have been a glitch in his cloaking device, but it didn’t matter and he’d recorded all the data. He said he had to make a new toy for Joe and Silvia and teleported away. After Cranken’s newest creation, Miss Bloody Rachel, stole Joe and Silvia’s Rainbow Oscars, they pursued her to find the Mad Scientist waiting with them. He said that their efforts had allowed him to use the data from all their battles to make Rachel and the android appeared with him. Cranken thanked Joe for the Oscars and said that there was only one left, which Gedow’s forces were closing in on. He said that Joe and Silvia would perish, while Gedow took control, before ordering Rachel to destroy them and leaving. However Joe and Silvia defeated Rachel, teaching her what it meant to be human, and she tried to give them back the Rainbow Oscars. But Cranken blasted her with an energy beam from his cane, asking what good an android was with a heart and calling her junkyard trash. He fired another energy blast at Rachel, causing her to fall to the ground, lifeless. Cranken then said that he was surprised how long Joe and Silvia had been a threat to Gedow, but now he would put an end to their meddling once and for all. Cranken then asked which of them wanted to be pulverized first and Joe and Silvia engaged him. Eventually, they destroyed his body, but his head kept fighting only to be destroyed with a final cry of “glory to Gedow!” Abilities Dr. Cranken is extremely intelligent, having designed many of Gedow’s weapons and even some of their agents. To defend himself, he can sprout tentacles from his back that can have drills, magnets, or buzz saws on the ends. Cranken can also generate a shield to defend himself, teleport, and his cane can fire energy blasts. His head can function independent of his body and levitate, as well as sprout appendages with buzz saws and drills attached. Trivia *Dr. Cranken speaks with a German accent stereotypical of mad scientist characters. *The tentacles he attacks with, as well as his accent, make him bear some resemblance to Doctor Octopus. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Monsters